My Friend Thomas the Tank Engine
My Friend Thomas the Tank Engine is an American animated television series created by Chris Gifford, Britt Allcroft, and Traci Paige Johnson for Nickelodeon & Nick Jr. Plot The series follows Dora, (from Dora the Explorer) her doggy pals, Blue and Magenta, (from Blue's Clues) and her train friend, Thomas the Tank Engine, (from Thomas & Friends) go on adventures to find something, help someone or meeting new friends, like Tillie, (from The Little Engine That Could). Dora, Blue and Magenta rides in Thomas's cab when they go on adventures on the Island of Sodor. Characters * Dora Márquez (voiced by Fátima Ptacek) is the main protagonist of the series. She, along with Thomas, Percy, Blue and Magenta always goes on adventures when she needs to find something or help somebody. ** Backpack (voiced by Alexandria Suarez) is a special helper of Dora where she hangs on her back. When Dora has something in her backpack, the viewers must say "Backpack" in order to call her. ** Map (voiced by Marc Weiner) is a another special helper of Dora who's inside Backpack. When no one knows where to go, the viewers must say "Map" in order to call him. * Thomas the Tank Engine (voiced by Joseph May) is Dora's train best friend who is Sodor's number one engine. He always goes on adventures with Dora and Blue. ** Percy the Small Engine (voiced by Christopher Ragland) is a green train who is Thomas's best friend. * Blue (voiced by Traci Paige Johnson) is a blue puppy who always follow Dora and Thomas on their adventures. ** Magenta (voiced by Diane Salema) is a magenta colored puppy who is Blue's best friend and always follow Dora, Blue and Thomas on their adventures. Other Characters * James the Red Engine (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) is a red train. * Gordon the Big Engine (voiced by Kerry Shale) is a big blue express train. * Henry the Green Engine (also voiced by Kerry Shale) is a green train. * Edward the Blue Engine (voiced by William Hope) is a blue train. * Toby the Tram Engine (also voiced by Rob Rackstraw) is a brown steam tram. * Emily the Stirling Engine (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) is a female dark green train. * Rosie (voiced by Nicola Stapleton) is a female cherry red colored train. * Nia (voiced by Yvonne Grundy) is a female orange Kenyan train who is one of Thomas's new friends. * Rebecca (voiced by Rachael Miller) is a female yellow train who is another one of Thomas's new friends. * Tillie (voiced by Kath Soucie) is a female blue train, (from The Little Engine That Could) who is another one of Thomas's new friends. * Sir Topham Hatt (voiced by Keith Wickham) is the owner of the railway on the Island of Sodor. * Annie and Clarabel (both voiced by Teresa Gallagher) are Thomas's two female coaches. Category:TV Shows Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Blue's Clues Category:Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr. Category:HIT Entertainment